Like It Or Not
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: During a bad thunderstorm, Cal comes crawling back to Rose when he needs shelter. Humorous fic about Rose putting Cal in his place after he treated her so badly when they dated years before. Set in PRESENT-DAY. Rated T for a few cuss-words you'd see in a PG-13 movie.


**A/N: Another idea that just popped into my head, James Cameron owns Titanic and it's characters.**

**This is set in the present times!**

* * *

**2014, New York City**

34-year-old Rose Dawson was cooking dinner for her four children; Josie, Jackson, and the twins Jenna and Jason. All of whom had strawberry blonde hair (a mixture of hers and Jack's hair colors) and bright seafoam eyes (like Jack's). It was getting late and the sky was darkening a bit due to a nearing thunderstorm. Jack was out of town at an art gala, so it would just be her and the kids for a few nights.

Everyone was in the kitchen/living room area. Since Jack was an artist and Rose was really into theatre, their apartment was brightly colored with a lot of cool knicknacks inside of it. The kitchen had yellow walls with a few of Jack's paintings hanging on them, and from forks to oven mits, all of their kitchen utensils were brightly colored as well. The living room had red walls and a giant painting that Jack had done of the New York City skyline hung above the fireplace.

"What are you making Mom? Need any help?" 14-year-old Josie offered from her spot at the kitchen table. She was drawing a picture of a slice of pizza, which was very detailed, down to the very last pepperoni's texture. Some colored pencils were set out beside her for when she was ready to color it. Like her father, Josie loved anything that had to do with art, especially drawing.

"I'm making parmesean-crusted lemon chicken, and if you'd like you can slice some lemon wedges for me in a second," Rose replied with a smile. She glanced into the living room to see 11-year-old Jackson in the middle of a high speed chase on his video game, and rolled her eyes. He always insisted on having the volume up so loud.

This annoyed her 6-year-old twins Jenna and Jason, who were playing with Picasso the alley cat, because every time there was a crash or boom the cat ran away and hid under the couch.

"OK," Josie agreed, carefully folding up her drawing and setting it aside. She walked over to grab some lemons out of the refrigerator, and began slicing them as Rose sprinkled the parmesean-crusted breading over the chicken breasts in the pan.

"Mooooooom! Picasso's under the couch again!" Jenna whined, running into the kitchen.

"Jackson Roger Dawson, what did I say about that volume being too loud? Turn it down now, it's scaring the cat!" Rose yelled over the extremely loud television.

"Fineeeeee!" Jackson yelled back, lowering the volume with his video game controller.

Josie shook her head and set the knife down on the counter. "Come on Jenna, I'll get Picasso out with his favorite fish treats," she said. "Maybe we'll give Jackson some too, he'd like them, considering he smells like fish!" she added with a smirk. Jenna laughed and fanned her hand in front of her nose, pointing at Jackson, who was scowling at them.

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Josephine Ruth Dawson, don't go stirring the pot, your brother doesn't smell bad," she scolded. "You too, Jenna Rachel, see what you're showing your little sister Josie?" she cocked a stern eyebrow at her two daughters, before shooing them into the living room to get the cat.

They went over to the couch, where Jason was crawling around on the floor squeaking like a mouse. "Here Picasso, who wants a nummy fishy bite?" Josie cooed, dropping down on her knees and waving the treat under the couch. The twins watched in fascination as the cat slowly emerged and ate the treat from between their elder sister's fingers.

Even Jackson looked over. He paused his videogame and set the controller down beside him on the black leather couch. "Mom when's the food going to be ready?" he wanted to know.

"I'm just about to put it in the oven, so about an hour," Rose replied, carefully placing the last lemon wedge on top of the chicken so the flavor would bake in.

"WHOA!" Jason yelled suddenly, causing his mother and siblings to look at him. "I seen lightening and it's raining!" he told them, starting to bounce around the room excitedly. He loved storms.

Rose looked out the window, and sure enough, raindrops began to pound heavily against the glass. There was a loud crash of thunder, followed by another bolt of lightening a few seconds later. "Oh dear, I feel bad for anyone caught in this storm... hopefully it will at least water my flowers in the window box," she mused.

Now that Picasso was out of hiding, Jenna and Jason continued playing with him. Jackson went back to his videogame, while Josie went back into the kitchen. She put the knife in the sink and the extra lemons back in the refrigerator, before resuming her pizza drawing.

Just then, there was a loud knocking against their front door, followed by a man's desperate pleas to be let inside. Rose walked over and peeked through the curtains, recognizing who it was, she reluctantly opened the door.

Standing in front of her, was a drenched and scowling Caledon Hockley. "Can I help you with something Mr. Hockley-?" she asked dryly.

Caledon frowned, making a gesture as if to ask if he could come inside. "Isn't it obvious?" he snapped, an annoyed edge in his voice.

"Fine, come in..." Rose said, stepping aside.

"Thank you, Rose, and please...do call me Cal," Cal replied, hanging his soaking wet jacket on the coat rack.

"You're welcome, and please do call me Mrs. Dawson," Rose rolled her eyes, helping him into one of the kitchen chairs. She and Cal had a long, and not very pleasant, history of knowing each other. He was a full thirteen years older than her, and at 49, he was still a bachelor. She'd dated him years ago on her mother's insistence, and he'd turned out to be an abusive jerk.

"Nice to see you again, Josephine," Cal said, looking pointedly at the eldest Dawson child, merely to be polite since she was sitting across from him at the table.

"Do I know you-?" Josie asked, looking skeptical. She had no idea who this man was at all.

"Caledon Hockley, your mother and I used to...erm...go out," Cal almost choked on the last part.

"That's cool," Josie said, only half-listening.

Rose spoke next. "What are you doing here Cal-?" she asked him. He lived way on the other end of the city, and she had no clue why he would be so far away from his home during a storm.

Cal slicked back his sopping wet mop of dark brown hair. "My favorite liquor store is down here, unfortunately in my haste to find shelter from the rain, I managed to lose quite an expensive bottle of red wine," he explained. "I hope you don't mind me staying for a bit, you're looking lovely as always."

"Mhmm.." Rose brushed off his comment. He was always hitting on her, even though she was married to Jack with four kids. It got so annoying sometimes, that she couldn't help but be rude to him. Afterall, he'd treated her terribly during their relationship. She owed him nothing now.

"Excuse me..." Cal spoke up again after a few minutes of silence, as everyone waited for the dinner to be done cooking.

"Yes?" Rose sighed, exhasperated.

"Could you tell your son to lower the television volume, I can't hear myself think!" Cal complained.

"I had him lower it before, if you don't like the atmosphere in here...then you can leave," Rose snapped. Who did he think he was?

"And that cat is starting to give me allergies, can you put it outside-?" Cal continued, not really listening to what she'd just said.

"No, but I can put you outside," Rose remarked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Cal shut up. His cheeks flushed bright red in embarassment as the Dawson kids giggled at their mother telling him off. He suddenly regretted not just seeking shelter inside a parking garage or something.

Rose wasn't finished with him yet. "Look Hockley, this is my house. I'll not have you acting like you own the place or telling my kids what to do. You're lucky I let your sorry ass in, or you might still be running around outside like the ignorant prick you are," she snapped.

"I really wish I just stayed outside..." Cal grumbled.

"Oh-well then there's the front door," Rose said, gesturing at the door. "But if you'd like to stay dry, like it or not...this is your only option. Looks like you're going to have to follow my rules for once and if you don't-face the consequence of being thrown out into the rain...can you say role reversal?"

Cal groaned. "Karma's a bitch."

Rose smirked. "So are you, like it or not."

* * *

A/N: I know that was really random, but I just thought it was a funny idea. Abusive Cal crawling back to Rose when he needs shelter during the storm, and her putting him back in his place. Lol.


End file.
